Surprise, Surprise!
by NyanpireKuro
Summary: What if Tsuna had a sister? And she was studying abroad in America but just came back? What if she was also a fangirl of a certain type of thing that most of us girls/ladies love? What if she also knew about the mafia? What is her involvement with the mafia? WARNINGS INSIDE! And to my fellow fangirls, read the warnings inside to see whether or not you will dislike my story.


**Kuro: ...I know I have a bunch of other stories I need to update and all but I really got this good I idea in mind that I really want to publish! So here it is...sorry if it is terrible though...**

**Warnings!**

**THIS IS ALSO SHOUNEN AI/YAOI TURN BACK NOW IF YOU DON'T LIKE!**

**SOME OCC-NESS (I tried to make as lest occ as possible)**

**COLORFUL LANGUAGES!**

**A FEMALE OC BUT DON'T WORRY TO ALL MY FELLOW FANGIRLS! This is shounen-ai remember? So of course she isn't paired up with little Tsuna**

**MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE FEM!OC X A!REBORN! I made a poll so please vote!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! I ONLY OWN MY STORY AND IT'S OC!**

* * *

**In front of Namimori Middle: 3****rd**** P.O.V**

"When in the world is school going to be over for Tsu-chan…I'm so tired…" a feminine figure sighed while leaning on the school gates, looking exactly like a certain prefect…but without short black hair and the uniform and all…you know what I mean…I think…

The girl was tall; had long, slightly dark-brown hair that reached down to her hips, slightly narrowed honey-brown eyes, wore a simple white long sleeve shirt with a purple sleeveless-hoodie, dark colored skinny jeans, and a simple silver bracelet; that had strange designs on it…

_**RIING!**_

"Yes! Finally!" the girl happily cheered and stood up straight; searching through all the students leaving the school building for a certain gravity-defying haired brunette. A few second later, the brunette the girl was searching for came into view; along with a silver-haired boy and a raven-haired boy on each of his sides.

"Tsu-chan~" the girl happily chimed.

Tsuna suddenly stiffened and slowly turned his head to face the one and only person he knew would call him _that_ other than his mother.

And that one person was his…

Elder sister…

Do you want to know why he seems nervous around her? Well here, I will show you…well, tell you…

* * *

_*Flashback*_

"_Tsu-chan~ Onee-chan has something for you~" A 14 year old girl chimed; holding a bag behind her._

"_Eh? Wha ish it?" The 4 year old version of Tsuna asked curiously._

"_Well can you do me a favor instead?"_

"_Eh? O-okay then…"_

"_Thank you~ Now please try on these dresses for me~"_

"_Oh, ok- Hiiee! But awen't dwesses fwor wadies!?" Little Tsuna exclaimed._

_Tsuna's sister then brought the bag behind her into view and pulled out an orange sundress with yellow-flower imprints on them. She slowly walked towards her otouto with the dress in hand._

"_Hiiee!" the gravity defying haired boy shrieked before everything went blank for him._

"_I hope this works…I will protect you Tsu-chan!" The fainted boy's sister said with determination in her eyes. Poor Tsuna, he didn't know that his sister was just trying to put him in disguise. Disguise for what? I'm sorry but I can't let you know…yet…_

_*End of Flashback*_

* * *

"Y-Y-Y-Yu-Yu-" Tsuna stuttered nervously; he loved his sister and all but when it comes to her and dresses…The gravity-defying haired boy shivered.

'_Scary…'_

"Hey Tsuna, do you know her?" Yamamoto asked his stuttering friend.

"Tsu-chan~" the girl chimed once more as she walked towards Tsuna with a smile.

"Y-Yu-" before he could even finish, he was glomped by the girl. He nearly lost his footing by the sudden weight.

"Oi! Who the hell are you and what do you think your doing to Jyuudaime!?" Gokudera scowled at the girl.

"Well, I'm just greeting my Tsu-chan and who are you? Tako-head…" The girl mumbled the last part; which was unfortunately heard by Gokudera.

"Wha- Don't call me that you b-"

Suddenly, a murderous aura came from behind the group.

"Herbivores, what are you still doing here, school's already over, now hurry up before I bite you all to death!" Hibari threatened.

"Bastard! I'll blow yo-"

"Hiiee! Gokudera-kun! Put away your dyna-"

"Ah! Kyo-chan!" The girl suddenly exclaimed happily.

A tick-mark appeared on Hibari's forehead. While Tsuna feared for the girl's safety.

"Who do you think you ca- oh, Yumetsuki-san…" Hibari seemed to have calmed down a bit…

"Glad you remembered me! You can drop the formalities you know! Oh and we'll be leaving now, bye! See you another time!"

"Hn…" Hibari simply said before going back to his patrolling.

The girl, now known as Yumetsuki, pushed the three boys through the school gates. Tsuna just gaped and allowed the girl to push him. His sister just called Hibari, _Kyo-chan _without getting bitten to death at all.

"Oi! Stop pushing me! I can walk myself you know!" Gokudera yelled as the long-haired girl stopped pushing him.

"Okay then…Tako-head…" Yumetsuki mumbled the last part which was unfortunately heard by Gokudera, again.

"Don't call me that!" Gokudera shouted angrily.

"Hahaha! There's another person besides sempai that calls you Tako-head Gokudera!"

"Shut up baseball-idiot!"

"Hahaha! Oh yeah I almost forgot, who are you? My name is Yamamoto Takeshi; the silver-haired guy is Gokudera Hayato"

Yume tensed.

'_Gokudera Hayato!? As in Smokin' Bomb Hayato!? I am losing my mind; he can't actually be HIM, right?' _The girl snapped out of her thoughts when she heard someone talk.

"Oi wh-"

"Ah, gomen, I forgot to introduce myself,"

"Stop interrupt-"

Yume just ignored the guy and continued to introduce herself. Gokudera just turned away while mumbling 'whatever'.

"Hello, my name is Sawada Yumetsuki, Yume for short,"

Gokudera and Yamamoto froze the instant she said 'Sawada'.

'_Say what?' _The two boys thought.

"I am Tsu-chan's elder sister!" Yume ended with a grin.

"N-n-nani!? I-I deeply apologize for my rudeness, Jyuudaime's aneki." Gokudera stuttered once again while bowing deeply to emphasis his sincere apology.

"It's okay and can I ask you something,"

"Yes you may Yume-sama,"

"Please drop the formalities"

"Yes Yume-san"

Yume sweat dropped and sighed before continuing.

"Hayato- do you mind if I call you that?"

"N-no not really," _'Though I wish Jyuudaime would call me that too…' _Gokudera thought to himself.

Unknown to him, Yume was able to read his mind and know what he said; she smirked to herself.

"Okay then, Hayato, why is it that you call Tsu-chan Jyuudaime?"

Tsuna stiffened while Gokudera eyes sparkled. He puffed out his chest and held his chin up proudly.

"Jyuudaime is Jyuudaime because he is the-"

Tsuna clamped his hand over Gokudera's mouth to prevent him from continuing.

Yume gave the boy a questioning look.

"Ahahaha! W-we should get home now Yume-nee, bye Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun!" Tsuna said nervously before sprinting away; dragging his sister along with him.

"Haha, Tsuna is so energetic! I guess I should go now, bye!" Yamamoto waved before walking back to Takesushi.

"Tch, whatever." Gokudera also started walking back to his apartment.

* * *

**Sawada Household**

When Tsuna finally reached his house, he released his sister's arm to find his keys in his pockets to unlock the door. Once he did, he unlocked and opened the door. The two siblings then walked in; only to have several pink grenades thrown at their faces.

"Hiiee!" Tsuna shrieked in panic.

Seeing her younger brother in danger, Yume's eyes flashed violet before all the grenades were disintegrated into ashes before being blown away by the wind. Satisfied that the danger was now gone, Yume tapped her younger brother's shoulders and told him that there was nothing and he was probably imagining things. Tsuna blushed in embarrassment; it seems that he believed his sister.

'_Where in the world did those explosive come from?'_ Yume thought before following her brother into the kitchen; where their mother was. Unbeknownst to her, a certain pair of ebony-colored eyes saw her every action; especially the color shift of her eyes.

* * *

**Yume's P.O.V**

"Tadaima~" I said in my usual cheery voice; pushing the thought about the mysterious grenades to back of my mind.

"Tadaima!" Tsu-chan repeated after me. Our mother, Nana, was making curry, judging from the scent and the ingredients that she used.

"Okaer- Ah! Welcome back to Japan Yume-chan! Dinner is done now; can you go call the others down, Tsu-chan(1)?" Our mother said as she turned off the stove.

"Hai!" My brother said before running up the stairs.

'_Others? Are there more people living in the house? What happened while I was gone?'_

"So how was it in America?" My mother asked.

"Ok, I made a few friends here and there, that's pretty much it I guess…" I answered.

"Hmm…okay then, did you enjoy yourself there?" My mother asked.

"Yes, indeed I have; I also discovered something very interesting too…" I replied while mumbling the last part.

"What?" My mother asked; confused.

"Oh, it's nothing" I gave my mother a smile before asking her the question that had been bothering me for a while "By the way, while I was studying abroad in America, did father come back and live with you and Tsu-chan now?"

"Unfortunately…no…but he did send us letters, postcards, and visit us! Though he was mostly asleep when he's home…" My mother replied before having a distant look in her eyes.

It made my blood boil. During the 6 years that I was in America, my dad didn't even bother to at least spend his time with mother or Tsu-chan; he also didn't even come to send me off on the day I left for America! And now since I'm back, he's still not even here! I was so furious with the blonde-haired man that was supposed to be my 'father'.

"That jer-" Before I even got to comment about my dad, I heard a bang around the staircase area. At the sound of the gun-shot like sound, I was immediately rushing to the stairs.

'_No! Not again! I swear if it is them, I will rip out their guts and feed them to the dog- no lions! No! I will rip out their guts, give them to the dogs, and then give their bodies to the lions!' _

When I finally reached the staircase and found that there was nothing/no one, I sighed in relief. Just then I noticed Tsu-chan on ground, on his stomach, and motionless. I panicked.

I quickly rushed over to him and flipped him over; only to see a bump on his forehead. I sighed in relief once more and chuckled softly.

'_It's okay, it's alright, calm down, Tsu-chan just tripped and hit his head, which caused him to fall unconscious. Someone did not shoot him with a gun, he is alive, he is not dead. Haha, he is still as clumsy as ever, hahaha…thank goodness…'_

"Ciaossu!" A voice suddenly said from behind me. When I turned around, I saw…I saw…

The cutest baby ever!

"Kawaii!" I squealed before scooping up the baby and hugging him.

"Let go of my beloved!" I suddenly heard a woman's voice shout from the stairs. I turned around again and came face to face with a purpled colored, poison filled, spaghetti, thrown at me by a pretty pink haired lady.

Before the spaghetti smacked me in the face, I used my special ability to obliterate it. My eyes flashed violet again for a second and the strange looking spaghetti as gone.

"Ano…who are you?" I asked while putting down the fedora wearing baby. The pink haired lady was fuming as she walked towards me.

'_Hmm…pink hair, poison food, poison…poison…poison cooking…Poison Scorpion Bianchi!? Wait, wait, no, of course it can't be her… can it?' _I mentally panicked once more but kept a blank face and stayed calm on the outside.

"And who are you!?" The pink-haired-Bianchi-look-alike asked me back; still fuming.

"Uh…I'm Tsuna's sister?" I replied.

"Eh? You got to be lying! I've been here long enough to know that Tsunayoshi does not have a sister!"

"Wait, what? You live here too? What is going on! I thought only mama and Tsu-chan live here! Where did all you people come from! And you didn't even answer my question!" I was slowly losing my patience.

"Well, yes I do inhabit this house with a few others and to answer your question, I am Bianchi! Remember that! And stay away from my beloved Reborn!"

I gasped.

'_This can not be happening! It IS Poison Scorpion Bianchi! Reborn, the infamous hitman is here too! Nooo! The Mafia is already here! NOOOO!' _And then I fainted right then and there from all the stress.

* * *

**3****rd**** P.O.V**

"Oh my…she fainted…what do we do now?" Bianchi gasped and looked at Reborn. The Sun Arcobaleno just shrugged in reply; it's not like he can do anything with the Arcobaleno's curse still intact anyways…

"Mmm…" Tsuna stirred. Reborn and Bianchi looked at Tsuna as he got up.

"Huh? What happ- Gah! Why did you kick me down the stairs Reborn!? You also almost shot me!" Tsuna started yelling as all the memories of how he passed out came rushing into his head.

"Don't yell at your teacher, Dame-Tsuna"

"B-bu- Hiiee! Yume-nee!" Tsuna just realized that his sister was unconscious on the floor right besides him. The honey-eyed boy started to panic; what in the world was he suppose do!?

"So she is…really your sister?" Bianchi asked the panicking boy; shocked. She almost killed one of Mama's children.

"Yes!" Tsuna replied as he started pulling on his hair in frustration; really, what was he suppose to do!?

"How come we never knew of this Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn inquired.

"That's because my sister was studying abroad in America for the past 6 years! She was still in America before you came and she was never mentioned by mama or me be- Hiiee!" Tsuna shrieked when his sister's hand shot up and grabbed his ankle. The poor boy started freaking out even more when his sister started cackling like crazy as she got up. When she finally stopped, Tsuna sighed in relief…but went back to panicking when his sister shot her head up to face him and started smiling like a maniac.

'_Is Yume-nee okay!? What happened!?' _Tsuna mentally screamed as he freaked out.

"Ne, ne, Tsu-chan~ I had the strangest dream ever! I thought I saw Smokin' Bomb Hayato walked you home today from school! I also saw Poison Scorpion Bianchi and her saying something about the infamous hitman, Reborn and that she lives in the same house as us, haha, isn't that funny? You probably don't know what I mean sin- Gah!" Yume said in one breath but screamed when she turned around and saw Bianchi. She fainted again. While everyone in the room thought:

'_How did she know about the Mafia!? Isn't she an outsider!?' _And yes, even Reborn; the greatest hitman ever, thought that too.

"And I thought only Hayato would do that when he sees me…" Bianchi commented out loud.

"Hiiee! Yume-nee!" And Tsuna went back into panic mode.

Just then, Nana came out of the kitchen to see what the cause of the entire ruckus was.

"Ara? Why is Yume-chan sleeping on the floor? What happened?"

"_She fainted because she knew about the Mafia and about us being in the Mafia" _Puh-lease; as if they're going to say that to their beloved mama's face and let her know their involvement in the Mafia. So instead, Tsuna said this:

"Uh…she was tired from everything that happened today and fainted?"

"Hm…oh, okay then; she just got back from America after all…but she has to wake up! I already set up the dinner table! The food would get cold! Ah, I'm am going to wake up Yume-chan now but can you guys move away from her as far as you can in the room?"

"Ok then?" Tsuna, Bianchi, and Reborn complied with Nana's request; they were also curious of what she was going to do to the fainted girl on the floor too so they paid attention to their mama's movement.

Nana smiled and leaned down to whispered something in Yume's ears that made the said girl shoot up from the ground; wide awake. You wonder what she said? Well here…:

"_Yume-chan~ If you don't wake up, you are going to make everyone hungry for waiting to long and I also might have to confiscate your 'Y' manga/doujin~"_

Unfortunately, or fortunately, no one heard anything at all.

"Ahahaha…Everyone, let's go have some dinner! I'm starving!" Yume said happily before gesturing everyone into the kitchen; acting as if nothing ever happened. Most of the occupants of the room, sweat-dropped at the girl's action; Reborn didn't since he was too cool for that.

"Ah! I almost forgot! I'll be back in a sec, I need too go wake up I-pin, Lambo, and Fuuta!" Tsuna then ran up stairs to the said children's room to wake them from their nap. Yume tensed once more.

'_Seriously!? First, it was Smokin' Bomb Hayato, then, it is Poison Scorpion Bianchi, next, it is the infamous hitman, Reborn, then, it is the Human Bomb I-Pin and Lambo of the Bovino Famiglia, and finally, Fuuta De La Stella!? Why are there so many Mafiosos around my Tsu-chan!' _Yume freaked out in her mind while having a blank face on the outside. She then started to cackle to herself while she went into the kitchen with her mother.

'_Either I am dreaming right now or I am finally losing my mind due to all the stress; this can not be happening! Gah! I really need to go to bed…'_

Meanwhile, Reborn; who was silent the entire time, and who had also read Yume's mind, had one thought going through his own mind:

'_How does this girl know about the mafia? And all of those Mafioso names too…' _The fedora wearing baby smirked _'Maybe I can get this 'outsider' to join to Vongola Mafia…'_

And as for Yume; who also had the ability to read minds too, put up a barrier to prevent the baby from reading her mind before freaking out once more.

'_Noo! Reborn is that cute little baby! Nooo! And no way and I going to let him make me join the Vongola m- wait…NOOO! Vongola got to my baby brother! NOOOOOO!'_

Yume was about to faint again but because of the fear of having her mother take away a _certain_ type of manga and doujins away from her; tried her best to stay strong.

* * *

Kuro:...So how is it? Please Review :) I am also sorry that I am taking a very long time to update my other stories but I have school and a bunch of homework and projects that come along with it but I am trying to update as fast as I possibly can! Thank you to those who still put up, stayed, and have patience with me :D

(1) Nana calls Tsuna, Tsu-chan, because he is too cute to be a 'kun'

Oh and sorry for the mistakes contained in this story and when I _finally_ update again, some of the questions that you have in mind right now will probably be answered ^~^


End file.
